Eleanor's Darkness
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: And then father the Rapture Dream was over. You taught me that innocence is chrysalis, a phase designed to end. Only when we are free from it, do we know ourselves. You showed me that my survival, my joy, are all that matter. I indulge, nothing else exist
1. Prologue

'_And then Father the Rapture Dream was over. You taught me that innocence is chrysalis, a phase designed to end. Only when we are free from it, do we know ourselves. You showed me that my survival, my joy, are all that matter. I indulge, nothing else exist.'-Eleanor Lamb_

_**Eleanor's Darkness**_

_**Prologue**_

Eleanor watched from her bathysphere as the ocean filled with the corpse's of dead Splicers. The skies seemed as if they were split open by the force of the storm as rain cascaded towards the earth. Her eyes were cold and filled with ambition. She had committed horrible acts of cruelty to escape Rapture but she did it all to survive. Her father sacrificed so much for her, she wouldn't let that be in vain.

Eleanor had harvested her father's ADAM and gained all of his knowledge and experience. Her mother had been pumping the memories of Rapture's finest minds into her psyche for over ten years, to say that she had knowledge well beyond her years would be an understatement.

Eleanor lifted her right hand and stared at it.

Her Sea Of Dreams was over but a new chapter in her life has just begun. Eleanor found that the power coursing through her veins from all of the ADAM she had ingested from her mother's Little Sisters and her father was just so intoxicating. The feeling of knowing that you were in complete control was a great feeling indeed. Eleanor looked out to the corpse filled ocean with an unreadable look on her face.

This new world she would be traveling to…

Would they accept her for what she was? She didn't know what awaited her out in this strange new world, but she knew that she had her father watching over her. She knew that when ever she needed him he would be there, whispering over her shoulder. Eleanor entered the bathysphere and found a bed in one of the rooms. She took her Big Sister suit off and laid it near the bed so that if she needed it she could enter it immediately. She got under the covers and let sleep take her.

The Rapture Dream was indeed over, and so a new chapter begins.

_AN: The real first chapter will be up very soon and it will defiantly be longer than this. I just wanted to see if anyone thought that this was a good idea because I planned on making this fic epic length. I've been trying to write an evil Eleanor fic for awhile now but I just couldn't figure out how to make it seem believable until now. Eleanor will not be trying to take over the world…for now at least. She is still trying to find herself and is trying to get used to the ways of the surface. Write me a review saying if you think this is a good or bad idea. _


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: Here is the first chapter as promised. I will try to make updates everyday since I'm out of school for the summer. Don't forget to review! I can't make my writing better if you don't review._

_**Eleanor's Darkness**_

_**Stranger In A Strange Land**_

Eleanor awoke as the sun's rays penetrated the window's of her bathysphere. Eleanor cursed as her eyes began to water. She had spent all of her life under the darkest depths of the ocean with no exposure to ultraviolet rays at all. Except for high class tanning booths, there were no concentrated sources of light in Rapture at all and Eleanor never had the chance to use one of booths. She stumbled blindly out of bed and tripped over a foot stool.

"Shit! Damn this sun light…" Eleanor kind of felt herself NOT wanting to know what sunshine felt like at this moment. She knew her eyes would eventually adjust to the ultraviolet rays emanating from the great sphere in the sky but until then she was pretty much as blind as a boxed jellyfish. Eleanor stumbled over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her pitch black raven hair was unkempt, her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes were watering and blood shot red. She wouldn't be able to do a thing about the last two but she could at least wash her hair while she took a shower. Eleanor turned on the water and stripped herself of her filthy white dress. She really liked that dress but it was just to raggedy. Maybe she could find something else to wear around here.

When she thought she was clean enough she rapped a towel around her lithe form and started to look around the bathysphere for some clothes. While she was exploring she came upon a door that looked like one of the automatic doors you would find throughout Rapture. The door was locked however but when Eleanor looked to the right of the door there was a code lock. Eleanor looked into her vast memories and found a way to hack the door, what was inside didn't really surprise her in the slightest. Inside the room was a Vita-Chamber, Gatherer's Garden, Circus Of Values, and other various vending machines found throughout Rapture. Eleanor looked to her right and found crates marked clothing and other goods. Sinclair really wasn't kidding when he said he was going to sale as much as Rapture away to the world powers as possible.

Eleanor walked over to the crates of clothing and started looking through them. These clothes must be from the surface because she has never seen anyone wearing anything like these in Rapture before. She picked out a dress that looked kind of like her old one but stopped just above her knees, a black jacket with a hood, and some black boots that came to just below her knees. When she was finished she looked to the Gatherer's Garden. She still had some ADAM left so she decided to buy two plasmids. She already had Incinerate so she decided to buy Winter Blast and Electro Bolt.

_(AN: Her Plasmid Powers work like Fontaine's did in the last level of Bioshock.)_

She probably would never use them again but better safe than sorry right? Eleanor exited the back room and into the bedroom once more. Even though there was no threat from Splicer's on the surface she did not like being unarmed, so she hid her ADAM needle that was equipped on the left arm of her Big Sister suit under her sleeve. Fully satisfied, she went into the kitchen area looking for something eat. Not surprising, all there was to eat was fish. She shrugged and turned on the stove and got a frying pan out of the cabinet.

As she was making her breakfast she heard the sound of a ships blow horn. Eleanor stopped what she doing and ran outside. There was a large ship coming straight for her bathysphere and it wasn't slowing down. The ship collided with her small vessel and her head hit the hull of the bathysphere with a loud crack. She was knocked out unconscious.

O

O

O

Eleanor slowly came back to the realm of consciousness to find herself in a strange unfamiliar room. She sat herself into an upright position and rubbed her head.

"What…, what happened?"

"I see your up." Eleanor jumped out of the bead and grabbed the nearest person to her and picked him up by the collar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I'm not gonna try anything!" Eleanor looked over the man in her grip. He was at least in his early thirties, and he was wearing what seemed to be a captain's uniform.

"Sorry… umm, who are you exactly and where am I?" Eleanor asked as she put the man back on his feet.

"The names Curtis, Captain Curtis at your service." _'Damn this girl is strong.'_ "And you are…"

"Eleanor Lamb."

"Well Ms. Lamb, you took a nasty blow to the head there. Our medical staff said that you had suffered a concussion and wouldn't wake up until tomorrow, but I see that they underestimated your physical fitness seeing that it has only been thirty minutes."

Eleanor just nodded her head, she knew very well of her healing capabilities because of the ADAM slug she was host to but Curtis didn't need to know that. She was considered a freak in Rapture so she would be considered even more of a freak up here if anyone were to find out.

"As for where you are this is my Cruise Ship, I was just taking a bunch of vacationers back to the U.S after their vacation at Hawaii."

Eleanor got a confused look on her face. Rapture was built under the Mid-Atlantic between Greenland and Iceland…how far did she drift out?

"We also saved your bathysphere, had my crew check the confines to make sure everything was ok."

Eleanor's raven black hair cascaded over her face, hiding her expression from view.

"Really…?"

"Sorry for the breach of privacy, we just wanted to see if we did any major damage to the vessel. We didn't find anything though."

"Are you sure?" asked Eleanor.

"Quite sure, dinner will be starting up on deck in about ten minutes. Don't worry about paying, is free of charge." He patted Eleanor's shoulder and walked out of the room, returning to his captain duties.

Eleanor looked out of her window, a grim look on her face. She had to get to the bathysphere to make sure that the Gatherer's Garden machine has not been tampered with. If she found that someone has been messing with it or even worse has gained a plasmid…

She couldn't risk it.

The entire ship would have to be neutralized. Men, women,…children. All of them, she couldn't afford a Splicer reaching the main land.

_AN: Remember to review! Next chapter will be up shortly._


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: Once again here is the next chapter. Review please! I'm desperate._

_**Eleanor's Darkness**_

_**Slaughter House **_

Eleanor teleported into the bathysphere and quickly entered the backroom. She walked over to the Gatherer's Garden, there was no way of telling if anyone had tampered with it. It didn't matter, she just couldn't risk the chance of a Splicer getting to the main land. The world will soon know the power of plasmids, just not through an accidental slip up like this. Eleanor walked into her bed room and picked up the necklace that was sitting on the nightstand and stared at it. It was an ethereal rune that stood for inheritance, her mother had given it to her as a symbol of inheriting her life's work. Eleanor put on the necklace, who knows, maybe she would inherit her mother's life's work. She also slipped into her Big Sister suit and put her helmet on, she couldn't risk anyone seeing her face.

She picked up a back pack in hopes of trying something out. She concentrated on her Big Sister suit and it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Eleanor was pleased to feel a weight in her back pack. She concentrated on her left arm and her ADAM needle appeared within her sleeve in a swirl of purple. She couldn't afford to take the time to change in and out of her Big Sister suit when needed and sometimes she would probably only need the weapon instead of the entire suit.

Her Big Sister suit appeared on her person yet again and she prepared to walk out of the vessel. Eleanor stopped as she was about to leave the bathysphere. She still had vast amounts of ADAM left in her system so why not just buy out the Gatherer's Garden machine? Eleanor walked over to the machine and bought every plasmid every tonic and every upgrade that went along with them. Eleanor's right hand began to shake and her body started to spasm. Her skin shifted from a fiery lava, to an icy frost, to an infested bee hive, to an over charged power plant. Her skin returned to normal but a fierce wind began to swirl around her body.

The power she felt… It felt like she would be able to do anything, the power was so intoxicating. Her god like transformation hit its peak as she let out a blood curtailing screech that was not unlike a Big Sister's and sent a power surge all through out the ship, bursting light bulbs and shorting out electrical appliances. She fell to her hands and knees and took a moment to catch her breath.

It was time to get to work.

O

O

O

"What the hell was that?"

"Chester, how the hell should I know?" Chester glared at his friend through the darkness.

"Shut up Justin, I just wanted to know what the hell that was. The power's still off and all the damn light bulbs are busted, you think we should go turn on the emergency power?"

"That's not our job bro, we are suppose to be serving the guest. Just help calm everybody down. Let the ones that are actually trained to handle electrical appliances do it. We don't need you going and electrocuting yourself."

"Shut up." Chester looked into the night sky. He couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong.

O

O

O

"Hey, you almost done in there Arnold?"

"Shut up Victoria, something strange is going on around here. The circuit box its…melted."

"Wait, what?" Victoria took the flashlight from Arnold's hands and scooted him out of the way. The circuit box itself looked ok but when she opened it all the switches and wiring were cooked.

"What the… What the hell is going on?" asked Victoria, what the hell could have caused this?

"I don't know but without this box we can't restore power."

"So what your saying is that we're just suppose to sail blind!"

"We're not exactly sailing blind, we still have our radar systems."

"Yeah but the passengers don't know that! You now how passengers are, they start to panic!"

"Victoria right now you're the one that's panicking!"

Victoria stopped her rant and looked to the ground, ashamed and embarrassed of herself.

"Right now we just need to calm down."

"Sorry…I'm just a little stressed…" Victoria looked to where Arnold was to find that he wasn't there. She looked around the room and found only darkness.

"Arnold…?" Victoria aimed her flashlight in the dark crevices of the basement.

"Arnold this isn't funny…" Victoria said knowing full well that Arnold was not the kind to joke around. She walked deeper into the bowels of the ship. She started seeing shapes of things that weren't really there. She was getting scared out of her mind.

"Arnold where are you!" Victoria yelled, then tripped over something. She fell into a puddle of something…warm. She shinned her flashlight on the warm gooey substance it looked kind of like…

"…Blood?" She shined her flashlight on the object that she stumbled over. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

O

O

O

"What the hell now?"

Victoria came running out of the basement of the ship. She ran into the cockpit of the ship and started talking hysterically and crying her eyes out.

"Victoria? VICTORIA!"

"Brian he's dead, Arnold's dead!" Victoria finally said as she cried her eyes out.

"What do you mean he's dead, are you hurt?" Brian was second in command of the ship, when the captain had his hands full with something else all concerns would be relayed to him. He had no idea what was going on around here, first this freak electrical surge and now one of the mechanics comes back covered in blood in hysterics saying that one of there men is dead.

"He's DEAD! His head w-was almost completely s-severed f-from his b-body." Brian looked to the rest of the crew inside the room. There eyes were all wide with surprise and fear. Brian looked back to Victoria.

"Victoria is this some kind of-"

"NO! You no damn well I don't joke!"

The ship rocked as an explosion went off on its right side. Captain Curtis had stopped his navigation of the ship to look out the window. He saw… something, it was zipping past people at break neck speed and then its victims would fall over with their intestines spilled on the ground. People were being set on fire randomly, some were electrocuted, and others were waving their hands in the air as if fighting off some invisible foe.

"My God…"

O

O

O

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!"

Chester and Justin were to simply put it, scared out of their minds. They had no idea what the heck was going on, all around them people were being electrocuted randomly, and others spontaneously combusted.

"Ok, ok, Justin round up as many people as you can and try to get them to the life boats."

"Ok-"

Just as Justin replied Chester went wide eyed and told his friend to looked over to life boats just in time to see them be engulfed in great fireball. The fire continued down the path to the next boat and the next. They looked to their left to see the same happen to the others.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Justin was about to lose it. He had never seen so much carnage in one place.

"Mommy!" Chester looked to his right to see a frightened little girl, lost in the sea of people, desperate to get off of the ship. Chester for all intents and purposes could not leave a child alone, it just wasn't in his nature. As he pushed and shoved through the sea of people to get to the child he absently noticed something strange move in the corner of his eye, Chester just dismissed it as another passenger and pushed on. Just as he was about to reach the child, the girl was cut down. Her head was severed from her body and her body dropped to the ground , still in a spasm.

"AHHHH!" Chester dropped to the ground and backpedaled away. The sheer brutality. What the hell was causing all of this? All of this was defiantly not natural. A figure dropped in front of Chester, it appeared to be wearing some sort of diving suit. The visor glowed with a strange red light and it looked to be carrying a sword in its left hand.

"You…, YOU! You're the one that caused all of this aren't you? Why? Why the hell did you do it?" Chester looked at the dead body of the child and started to cry. So much carnage and death surrounded the two yet they seemed to have their own little pocket of peace.

Eleanor looked at the boy passively, she considered cutting him down but there was something strange about the boy. All that actually saw her face to face, well face to mask, had froze in fear because of the sheer power coming off of her. Yet he ignored it and of all things started to berate her. Maybe… he could be useful for something. Eleanor picked up Chester by his collar and slammed his head against a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. She then while carrying him jumped up to the highest point of the ship. With one wave of her hand all of the guests, all of the rooms and everybody in them caught on fire. The screams were music to Eleanor's ears. Eleanor looked ahead of her to see that the ship was just about to crash into the docks that it was scheduled to board.

'_Perfect.'_

_AN: Review! And tell me if I went a little to far in this chapter. If so I'm boosting this up to an M Rating._


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Here's chapter three!

**Eleanor's Darkness**

_**The Innocent Murderer **_

Chester awoke to the sound of an alarm going off. He shot up and looked around himself in a frenzy. He appeared to be in some one's room. His shoes were layed beside the bed and the jacket that he wore was on a chair on the other side of the room. Chester grabbed the side of his head in pain.

'_What happened…?'_

_His vision was a little blurred but he wasn't blind enough that he couldn't reach over to the bed side table and shut the alarm off. He swung his feet over the bed's side, stood up and decided to explore the place. Chester quickly recognized the place as an apartment. It wasn't half bad, it had enough room to accommodate two to three people. As Chester entered the living room area he noticed that the T.V was on. It was on the cooking channel. It must have been early morning because it was on channel three. Chester smelled something cooking, he looked into the kitchen area and saw a girl that could be no older than sixteen. It seemed like she was trying to learn how to cook._

"_Ummm…excuse me?" _

"_AHHHH!" _

"_AHHHH!" _

_The girl screamed because she was startled, Chester screamed because she was wielding a giant butcher's knife. _

"_Oh… its you!" The girl said, smiling sheepishly. Chester rubbed the back of his head. He was never good around pretty girls, this one was gorgeous. She had raven black hair that came to about shoulder length, her lips were pink and full, her skin was extremely pale but that just made her ocean blue eyes stand out even more. She didn't have a bad figure either. All in all, this had to be the most beautiful girl that Chester has ever laid his eyes on. _

"_Umm are you ok?" the girl asked in what sounded like a British accent._

"_Umm…yeah sorry, my names Chester Davis. Uh not to be rude but where am I and who are you?" The girl smiled._

"_Well this is my apartment and my name is Eleanor Lamb." _

_Eleanor. The name was pretty. But wait…_

"_How did I get here in the first place?" Chester asked Eleanor._

"_Well I found you washed up on the shore of the beach behind my apartment complex four days ago."_

_Wait… four days ago?_

"_FOUR DAYS!" yelled Chester. The girl jumped a little at the volume of his speech but he quickly apologized. Four days. He was out for four days. _

"_Wait what state are we in?"_

"_New York."_

_Chester's eyes widened. How the hell did he get all the way back home._

"_Did you see anything else? Like I don't know a huge cruise ship?" asked Chester. _

"_No…but a cruise ship crashed in Florida, it was taking a bunch of vacationer's back home from their trip to Hawaii. It was really sad."_

_What about Justin and all the people on the ship? _

"_What happened to the people on the ship?" asked Chester even though he already had a pretty good idea already about what happened to them._

_Eleanor look towards the ground. _

"_They all…died. There were no survivors." She said in a solemn voice. _

"…_Shit." Chester just couldn't believe that Justin was dead. The guy has been his best friend since the fourth grade. Chester couldn't help but let a few tears slip from his eyes. He just lost his best friend in the blink of an eye. And that little girl. Chester shivered. He would have nightmares about her for years, he could still see the blood spurting out from her neck like a fountain. Eleanor put a hand on his cheek and brushed away his tears._

"_Its ok. Someone important to you was on that ship right? I know how it feels…to lose someone close to you." She said in a soothing and calm voice. _

_Chester couldn't help but believe her, she just had this air of purity around her that just made you want to believe every word that came out of her mouth. Chester however still blushed at the contact that she gave him. Eleanor just smiled that beautiful smile of hers._

"_Um, Eleanor I have to go and make sure that my folks know that I'm alright." said Chester. Eleanor's eyes seem to sadden._

"_Ok but…can I go with you? You see I live alone here and…it gets pretty lonely by myself. I'm ok when school starts though!" said Eleanor with a smile. _

_Chester wanted to ask about her family but decided against it. If she didn't bring them up then it was probably because there was a lot of bad memories concerning the subject. But to live alone? A girl like her? You would think she would at least have a boyfriend. _

"_Sure you can come. By the way, what school do you go to anyway?"_

"_New York High, why?" _

"_That's the same school I go to! How come I've never seen you around?" asked Chester curiously. Eleanor rubbed the back of her head sheepishly._

"_I just moved over to this part of town." Chester nodded and looked out of one of the apartments windows._

"_Its still pretty early, if you want to wait until later that's fine-"_

"_No that's ok, I'm interested in meeting your family!" Eleanor said with enthusiasm. "But first lets eat!"_

_Eleanor went back into the kitchen to fetch the food that she was preparing. Chester really didn't know what to make of the raven haired beauty. How could someone like that not have a boyfriend and be living alone? And in a city like New York no less! It wasn't uncommon for rapists and murderers to prowl the city streets and since she lived by herself plus the fact that she was only about his age… Chester would have to beg his family for her to stay with them at least for a little while, of course it meant extra work for him but he just couldn't for all intents and purposes leave her here by herself. Of course she has probably been living by herself for ages now he just wanted to help her anyway he could. Eleanor came back in the living room carrying two plates of omelets. _

"_Ok lets eat!" _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Eleanor's Darkness**_

_**Ambition**_

After Chester and Eleanor had eaten they had set out to find Chester's home. Chester couldn't believe how close they were, instead of having to take multiple subway trains across town they would only have to take one. As they traveled together Eleanor would ask him questions like what was his favorite food or what was his favorite color and other things along those lines. Chester found it weird that she wanted to know so much about him, as far as he was concerned he was rather unremarkable and uninteresting. Why in the world would she be interested in a guy like him?

As they exited the subway and once again into the streets of New York Chester could not help but notice a group of four guys following them.

'Already?' Chester thought. He sighed, in situations like these the last thing that you want to do is run. If you do that's just showing them that you are afraid and makes it even more likely that they will start messing with you. Chester looked to the sky and saw that the sun was barely up. He cursed. He knew that they should have waited until later on. Chester just kept his cool and led Eleanor on to his house, not acknowledging the groups presence at all.

"Hey, Baby!"

One of the men called out.

'Shit…' Maybe they should run. Chester grabbed Eleanor's hand in a attempt to run for it but she didn't budge. Chester looked at her in confusion, what was she thinking.

"Who…me?" Eleanor said, pointing to herself innocently.

"Yeah, what's a girl like you walking with pep squeak like this guy?" The biggest of the guys said, pointing to Chester. Chester was livid, but he knew that he would not be able to take this guy. He was HUGE. Eleanor just smiled at him.

"He's my boyfriend." Eleanor said. Chester looked at her with his mouth hung open. Where the hell did that come from? The guy however didn't back off.

"That guy? He looks like he couldn't fight himself out of a paper bag. You need someone stronger, someone that will actually fight for you. Not this chicken shit." Within the blink of an eye Chester was on the ground, one of the other guys had sneaked up on him and struck him with a wooden bat. He was out cold.

"Now, why don't you just come in this here ally way and give us what we want?" asked the big guy. Eleanor just gave them a smile.

"…Ok…come here…" She said seductively as she walked into the ally way while swinging her hips from side to side. The group of guys not sensing that anything was off for some reason followed her into the ally.

No one was around to here the men's screams of pain and terror.

O

O

O

"Hey! Can you hear me?"

Chester awakened to the site of worried ocean blue eyes staring down at him.

"What…happened?"

"I gave them my wallet and they left." Said Eleanor. Chester looked at the ground, sickened by himself.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to-

"That's ok, there wasn't anything in it anyway!"

"Are you serious?" Asked Chester. How can someone be that stupid! If you plan on robbing someone at least check to see if you are stealing anything of value. What bunch of fucking retards!

"Well…shall we carry on 'boyfriend'." Eleanor said with a wink. Chester just laughed.

"Yeah sure, 'princess' Eleanor." Chester wondered how Eleanor could be so happy and care free. Even if there wasn't anything in the wallet she was technically robbed.

"Well come on, my house is this way." Eleanor sighed and followed, grateful that he didn't turn to look into the bloody ally way.

O

O

O

"Hello? Is anyone home!" Chester yelled out. Chester walked into the house with Eleanor right behind him. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the microwave. It read seven o-clock PM. That meant that his parents had already went to work and his little brother and sister had gone to school. Chester was grateful that he didn't start school until tomorrow.

"Well looks like no one is here, sorry for bringing you out all this way for nothing."

"That's ok, I can wait." Eleanor said. Chester was surprised, she was actually going to wait until his parents got home…with him? After all the shit she had to deal with because of him?

"Besides. This means that I'll have more alone time with you." Eleanor whispered seductively into his ear. Was she…flirting with him? Chester thought she was just kidding with that boyfriend crack.

"Uh…" Chester was really nervous now.

"Just kidding!" She said as she walked off to explore the house. Chester blinked. Blinked again. Blinked three times.

"Girls are weird… Wait am I just noticing this?" Chester asked himself.

Eleanor looked at the walls lined with family photos. She wished she had a family like that…Chester was a lucky one in her eyes. Eleanor shook her head. She couldn't let things like this distract her from her goals. ….What were her goals? What were her plans for this chapter of her life?

"Hey Eleanor, are you going to school tomorrow?" Chester asked.

"Of course silly, I can't miss school!" Eleanor answered back. Chester just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"So Eleanor… I told you pretty much all about me so…could you tell me a little about yourself? You know things like your likes, dislikes, dreams…" Chester looked to Eleanor , he didn't want to make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Eleanor gave him another one of her beautiful smiles.

"Ok! Well, I enjoy sitting on the beach and watching the sunset, I dislike people who don't understand the value of family and my dream, no, my ambition is to…" Chester leaned forward in anticipation.

"My ambition is…to RULE THE WORLD!" Eleanor yelled dramatically.

There was a silence and then Chester burst out laughing.

"Rule the world! Are you serious?" Chester asked. Eleanor just crossed her arms and put her lips in a pout.

"Hey, don't laugh! You never know…" Chester looked to Eleanor, for some reason a shiver went up spine at her next words.

"I might."


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: I got an idea…FINALLY! _

_**Eleanor's Darkness**_

Eleanor layed there on the couch with her hands behind her head. She enjoyed this sort of thing. Lazing around, letting the air conditioner hit her with a full blast of freezing cold air. It was very refreshing and relaxing, but after awhile it gets a little boring. Chester and herself have been lazing around the house for the better part of three hours. Eleanor couldn't even take out her boredom on anything in the house. Well she could, but that would result in a scared out of his fucking wits teenager. Eleanor opened an azure colored eye and looked towards Chester. He was currently sprawled out on the floor with a thin trail of drool coming out of his mouth. Eleanor's cheeks bloated in an attempt to not laugh out loud.

It seems he was passed out due to an extreme case of boredom. Eleanor wondered if she could sneak out of the house and take her boredom out on something or someone but a moan similar to that of a whales call echoed through her head in a disapproving tone. Eleanor's eyes snapped wide open and she sat up straight on the couch, swiveling her head from left to right.

"Father?" Eleanor whispered.

"You say something Eleanor?" Eleanor looked towards Chester and regained her bearings.

"Huh? Oh, I said that I'm BORED!" Eleanor yelled out. Chester recoiled a little at her out burst, he then rubbed the back of head in thought.

'_Hmmm…there must be something we can do…wait…'_

"Hey Eleanor, this water park just opened a little ways from here. It has water rides, a cafeteria, an aquarium, the works. If you want we could-"

"A water park? Hmmm…never been to one of those." When your home lay submerged at the bottom of the sea, water tended to become a part of your everyday life and as a result more boring.

'_What's so great about water anyway? Hmmm…I wonder if they sell any fish at that park…__'_

"You serious? Well, I guess there's a first for everything." Eleanor rolled her eyes and sat up right on the couch. Going to a place that involved water was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. Now beating the living shit out of some random fool on the street…

That was more her kind of event.

A disapproving moan echoed through her head once more. Eleanor sighed and stood up from the couch.

"This water park better be good!" She yelled out. Chester just smiled widely.

"Don't you worry, you won't regret it! Oh and do you…have a bathing suit by any chance?" Chester asked nervously. He didn't want to seem like a pervert because he was defiantly not a pervert! Oh who was he kidding of course he was a pervert, practically every guy on this earth was a pervert! And if you weren't a pervert then you were either castrated when you were a boy…or gay.

"Ummm….no?" She did have her Big Sister suit but she didn't really think that counted. Besides, if Chester saw her in her Big Sister suit…lets just end it on that note.

"Well we can stop at a store on our way there and don't worry about paying for it."

O

O

O

Eleanor looked through the various swimwear hanging in the store with a blush on her face. Her mother would have never allowed her to wear such provocative clothing. Wait, since when did she ever listen to her mother in the first place? Besides she was kind of interested in seeing how she would look in some of these and if she could cause any strong reactions in the general male population.

'_H__mmm what's this…__'_

Eleanor looked at the two piece bikini she picked out with a thoughtful expression on her face. She then started to cackle madly, completely oblivious to the women who were now giving her weird and slightly fearful looks. She ran into the first changing stall she came across. This was going to be hilarious, and evidently the voice in her head thought it would be too judging from the rumbling laughter that echoed through her skull. Chester just slouched lazily in one of the stores many arm chairs reading a book while waiting for Eleanor to choose what she wanted, completely oblivious of the danger that lurked ahead of him.

"Chester, you think this is a little to much!" Eleanor asked him loudly, standing in front of him with an expectant look. Chester looked up from his book to see what Eleanor had chosen. His eyes went wide, his jaw almost hit the floor, his faced turned a bright shade of red, and he nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh…My…God." Those were the last three words Chester said before blacking out. Eleanor looked at him then looked down at herself.

"I didn't think it was that bad…" She then proceeded to laugh out loud hysterically along with the voice inside her head. Two more guys walked into the store, looked in Eleanor's direction, and promptly passed out. Eleanor looked at the two guys, then to Chester, then she looked down at herself.

"Heh heh, boys. They are slaves to their hormones." The voice inside her head agreed with her.

_AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I just wanted to see if I should even bother continuing this story._


	7. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, seriously I need to make a system or something. This chapter is getting back to the serious side of things. Oh and if any of you haven't guessed it yet Eleanor's Darkness is actually the musical score that plays at the end of Bioshock 2 when you get the bad ending. I loved it! ~Cryoshock123~_

* * *

_**Eleanor's Darkness**_

Chester lead Eleanor to a bus stop, even though the water park was not that far away they still needed to take some form of transportation to get there. The bus drove up to the curb and they entered. While they sat in their seats waiting for their next stop Chester was still trying to figure out why a girl like Eleanor would want to do anything with him. He wasn't really that popular at school…not that he really cared about what others thought of him. It was just strange to meet someone that actually didn't care about those kinds of things either.

'_Well wait, lets not jump to conclusions.'_

Chester thought to himself. School started tomorrow and it wasn't uncommon for him to make a 'friend' one day and then when he goes back to school the next day his so called 'friend' practically ignores him or hurls a couple of insults at him. He hoped that it wouldn't end up like that but if it did who cares right? Chester absently wondered if Justin's folks knew what happened to him. Should he be going out and having fun at a water park with a girl that he hardly even knows at a time like this? His best friend just died for Christ sake!

"Are you ok Chester? You look a little…under the weather." Eleanor asked. Chester turned to Eleanor and tried to find any hints of deception, he was very good at figuring out if someone was lying to him or trying to deceive him in some way. He couldn't find anything. The eyes are the windows to the soul and he couldn't find anything deceitful about her eyes, it was like they were veiled in a shroud of innocence. Was Eleanor Lamb really that innocent?

"Um, Chester are you ok?" Eleanor asked. She took the back of his head and gently leaned his forehead into hers. Chester's eyes widened and he gulped.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" He stuttered out. Eleanor just looked at him with those innocent eyes.

"I'm just checking your temperature. You look like you have a fever…your turning red, see you are sick!" Chester gulped once more and backed away.

"I'm not sick! I just get…heat flashes, yeah that's it!" Chester said. Eleanor cocked her head to the side and shrugged.

"Well…ok then." Eleanor replied. Chester sighed, he really had to work on his people skills. Chester looked to the seat next to Eleanor to find a backpack.

"Hey Eleanor, is that your's?" He asked. Eleanor nodded her head. He honestly didn't notice that she was carrying the thing all this time. He thought he would've noticed earlier.

"What's in it?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." Eleanor answered coldly. Chester was surprised by the tone of her voice. Just a second ago she sounded so innocent that you couldn't even imagine her harming a fly but now…it sounded like if you got on her nerves that she would slit your throat without a second thought. Chester quickly nodded his head and let the topic go.

Eleanor sighed and looked out the window next to her. Her eyes were getting more and more accustomed to the ultraviolet rays of the sun. The city reminded her so much of Rapture…it was kind of weird. She half expected a fish to come swimming past her window. Eleanor zipped her head to the left, she thought she saw something…but it couldn't be…could it? Eleanor shook her head, obviously she was seeing things. After years of living in Rapture you never stop watching your back and you learn to be paranoid, this was going to take some getting use to.

"What the hell…is that?" Chester asked. Eleanor looked to where he was pointing and her eyes widened as a huge dark figure closed in towards the side of the bus and fast. Eleanor could make out the familiar sight of a metal suit of armor. The figure collided with the side of the bus, thankfully she and Chester were on the opposite side, some of the other passengers however weren't so lucky. The huge metal creature hit the bus with so much force that the bus lost control and skid along the road. It crashed into two other cars which caused it to flip over on its side. Chester yelled out but he was quickly silenced when his head collided with the window behind him with enough force to crack it. Eleanor's vision was blurred and her head hurt.

'_What the hell was that? That couldn't have been a-'_

A large metal boot crashed through the side of the bus, making a whole large enough for a giant gloved hand to reach inside. The hand tried to grab Eleanor but she managed to crawl away from its reach and it accidentally grabbed one of the other passengers. The blond haired female screamed as she was pulled through the hole, she begged for someone to help her but her pleas for help went on deaf ears. All was silent…until a terrified scream rang through the air and blood started to pour down the hole she was pulled through. She heard a groan of annoyance and the giant started to make the hole bigger, using its bear hands. Eleanor's eyes widened when she got a better look at the thing.

"Alpha Series."

* * *

_AN: I hope my readers are still out there! Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile, man it gets tiring updating two or three stories a day…almost! Anyway, expect the next chapter to be up soon! ~Cryoshock123~_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Eleanor's Darkness**_

The Alpha Series roared out in frustration and fury as it tried to grab Eleanor by the hood of her black jacket. Eleanor backpedaled away from the huge, leather encased hand. Where the hell did this Alpha Series come from? Someone must have sent the Demo Daddy after her, that was the only logical explanation! Eleanor took a quick glance to her left to find the still form of Chester, the dark skinned boy had a trail of blood running down his forehead. Eleanor's heart seemed to…clench for some reason that escaped her. Her lower lip began to tremble and her frosty emotionless cold blue eyes seemed to melt and reveal just a hint of real emotion. What the hell was happening to her? Her hands were trembling, what the hell was this?

The raven haired teen's full pink lips turned into a viscous snarl and her pale shaking hands balled into fists, she knew what this was. She was angry, what gave this insignificant insect the right to touch something that belonged to her? If Chester was going to die a horribly painful death, SHE was going to be the one to slit his scrawny little throat and watch him bleed out all over the floor. SHE was going to be the one who would cackle madly as he tried desperately to breath but found that his efforts were useless as his lungs slowly flooded with his own blood.

'_Yeah, let's make that happen.'_

Eleanor concentrated and conjured up a mental image of her Big Sister suit in her mind. She concentrated her EVE into the thought and in a flash of purple light her lithe form was once again bound in cold hard steel and leather. The flash of purple light had drawn the attention of some of the bus's passengers, when their eyes met with yet another metal encased monstrosity they all froze in fear. Staring into the blood red light of Eleanor's helmet visor was like staring into the deepest bowls of hell itself. This wasn't a nightmare…this was a night terror. Eleanor concentrated a bit of EVE into her throat and let out a sadistic mechanical laughter.

"_**That's right, you better be afraid."**_

Eleanor's voice had completely transformed, it sounded synthetic and mechanical like a computer's but it wasn't to mechanical. The passengers yelled out in horror and just for the hell of it, Eleanor stabbed a male passenger through his chest. Her long rusty syringe pierced straight through his heart, dark red blood started to bubble and ooze out of the man's mouth. This was so exhilarating!

'…_I wonder what else I can do to him before he dies…. I got an idea!'_

Eleanor conjured up a mental image of the man burning to death right before the passenger's eyes. Eleanor pushed a small amount of her EVE into the thought, Eleanor didn't really expect anything to happen though. Even with ADAM it was simply impossible to be able to make things happen simply by thinking them. Elemental Plasmids were made possible by a mixture of chemical compounds in the body made possible by ADAM, not psychic mumbo jumbo!

A couple of seconds later, agonizing screams echoed through the air and the stench of cooking flesh assaulted Eleanor's sensitive nose.

Eleanor's cold blue eyes were wide with surprise and her face was slowly being split by a maniacal grin.

'_No way…. Are you fucking serious?'_

Eleanor gave out a loud, mechanical laugh and kicked the charred corpse of the man right into one of the windows of the bus. The corpse's skull split in half upon impact with the window and brain matter was sent flying everywhere. Eleanor looked up into the hole that the Alpha Series had made only to find the creature simply…staring at her, it's once hellish red porthole was now a calm yellow trained on her. Eleanor tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion, it could have attacked her while she was getting off on causing everyone around her extreme pain…so why was it just standing there?

"_**What the hell do you want from me you insignificant insect!"**_

Of course the metal encased beast didn't answer her since candidates of the Protector Program had their vocal cords ripped out of their throats. Unlike the Alpha Series she had fought in Rapture, this one seemed to be in perfect condition. Eleanor could smell the ADAM coming off of the Big Daddy, she knew that this was going to be a tough fight.

Eleanor was about to send out a swarm of hornets from her left hand to attack her foe but stopped she had just conjured up an extremely creepy mental image in her head. Eleanor quickly pushed some EVE into the thought and a single black crow (or was it a raven?) flew through one of the cracked windows of the bus, it perched onto her right arm, staring at her with it's beady red eyes. Eleanor gave out a short chuckle before the bird flew back out the window. The Alpha Series cocked it's helmet encased head to the side in confusion, what was the girl doing? The Demo Daddy noticed in it's peripheral vision that the once sun soaked city streets of New York City were now covered in shadow. The Alpha Series looked upwards into the infinite sky and it's eyes grew wide behind it's visor.

The sun was completely blotted out by a huge cloud of flying black birds. The murder of crows emitted caws that were so loud that they could be heard miles away.

In the blink of an eye the huge army of crows were upon him within an instant.

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

_AN: I am sorry for the short chapter once again, I started this chapter a little late and I still have to get my homework finished up! Share your thoughts on the story so far, I hope I'm not making Eleanor too powerful…._


End file.
